


looking onwards

by neverfaltering



Series: steve harrington; a character analysis [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Steve Harrington, Hurt/Comfort, Neglect, Poetry, Whump, its short but it does pack a punch, stranger things, this is a lil poetic ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverfaltering/pseuds/neverfaltering
Summary: steve harrington is a good liar.he lies when he has multiple cuts and bruises on his face, “im fine, it’s nothing”  are words that are as common to him as a hello. he lies when he doesn’t eat lunch for days on end because his parents couldn’t be bothered to leave him money. he lies when they ask him if he’s doing okay.





	looking onwards

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

steve harrington is a good liar. 

he lies when he has multiple cuts and bruises on his face, “_im fine, it’s nothing” _ are words that are as common to him as a _hello_. he lies when he doesn’t eat lunch for days on end because his parents couldn’t be bothered to leave him money. he lies when they ask him if he’s doing okay. 

they could never know. it’s awful when they’re at home and equally awful when they’re gone. steve doesn’t even hear what they say as they murmur goodbyes. sometime it’s _a business trip_ and sometimes it’s _a vacation_ and sometimes it’s everything else. either way, he stopped listening a long time ago. 

his mother always kisses him on the cheek before she leaves, but he stopped doing it back a long time ago. it doesn’t mean anything. 

his dad - well - he barely looks at his son without thinking _disappointment_. his father’s scary, he’ll admit. most of the time the bruises on his face aren’t from trips in the woods with the party, but from the sharp stinging of his father’s hand. but steve harrington is a good liar, and no one ever has to know about that. 

in between all the trips his father takes, he still takes time out of his day to remind his son that he’ll always be a failure in his eyes.

he bleeds a lot, but his mom never helps to clean him up. she never even says anything to his dad. she watches silently. she doesn’t even cry. 

perhaps that is the part that stings the most. not his father’s slap, which is so fierce that it cuts his skin instantly. not the blood that comes afterward, which drips so fast and sharp that it gets into his mouth. not the words that come with it, _loser, you’ll never amount to anything! couldn’t even get into a college!._

_nope. _the part that hurts worst is that his mother watches all this, and her face is a sort of indifferent to seeing her son being hurt.

a little part of him blames her, even though he knows it would be a lot worse for her if she ever stood up to his dad. so he grits his teeth and bears it, but.

he doesn’t kiss her back.

she says “_i love you, steve.” _she pauses, too, whenever she says it. so he says it back. “_i love you, too.”_

steve harrington is a good liar.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @ahoyscoop if any of yall wanna chat :) thank you for reading !! please leave a kudos if you enjoyed :) and a comment would brighten up my wholeee day tbh :')


End file.
